The investigators will conduct clinical therapeutic trials according to strict protocol control in patients with a variety of neoplastic conditions. These studies will be performed using strict diagnostic criteria based on histopahtology, cytochemistry, and immunology. The treatment modalities of surgery, radiotherapy, chemotherapy, and immunotherapy will be used singly or jointly delineated by protocol, in concert with other institutional members of the Cancer and Leukemia Group B. All relevant clinical and laboratory information will be documented for analysis by Group Biostatistical Office. Local and Group pilot studies will also be performed. Patients will be drawn from Roswell Park Memorial Institute: from other SUNY at Buffalo affiliated Hospitals: VA Meidcal Center, Erie County Medical Center, and Buffalo General; and from affiliates through the Western New York areas. Special funding is requested for partial funding of an Immunology Laboratory which will serve all CALGB institutions in the subclassification of leukemias and lymphomas.